Tom Boys and Girly Girls
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was once a tom boy but then she met this hot cute boy named natsu draganeel , but Natsu draganeeel likes cute girls and girly ones like lissnana Strauss. So Lucy wants to be a girly girl to get this cute boy. Will she get him? Or will Lissana get him first?
1. Chapter 1

**HI MINNA! Here's my 2nd story tom boys and girl y girls chapter 1. I hope you enjoy and please at least post 2 review, favourite and follow or else I won't update in a long time unless this story has these.**

**Disclamer I don't own fairy tail only this story.**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was once a tom boy but then she met this hot cute boy named natsu draganeel , but Natsu draganeeel likes cute girls and girly ones like lissnana Strauss. So Lucy wants to be a girly girl-to get this cute boy. Will she get him? Or will Lissana get him first?**

* * *

Hi my names Lucy heartfillia, I'm seventeen years old and guess what I'm a tomboy that really loves to play sports.

Today I woke up at five am to do my morning jog, I usually jog around the town for twenty laps.

I went to the bathroom to have a quick shower shampoo that smells like vanilla and body wash that's smells like strawberry's.

I then dried my hair and then brushed my short knotty hair and tied it up with a green hair ties in 2 short ponytails. I changed into my normal morning jog suit blue shorts and a black tank top.

You see I have short hair (like Lucy ashley when she cutted her hair but without the side ponytail) I use to have long hair up to past my waist but then a jealous bit*h cut my hair of because I was pretty and the boy she liked sticked around with me alot so yeah.

I made some toasted cheese bread and ate it. After eating I grabbed my ipod touch to listien to music while jogging.

I went out and headed out jogging.

While I was jogging I saw a meadow with flowers It looked so beautiful. I then finished my last lap and went home to change. (It looks weird when you wear your school uniform while jogging don't you thinK?)

I just transfered from phantom lord to fairy tail high today, Fairy tail high weird name right? They say It's called that because who knows if fairys have tails or fairys exist.

I changed into my uniform which was a blue skirt, a white tank top with a blue tie on it, a blue jacket, black shoes, white leggings and a black belt (that goes around your upper leg). You need the black belt because if your doing something bad It sends a report to the priciple and the boys wear a belt on their necks. Today I decided to change my hair style It use to be 2 ponytails but now i'm changing it to a side pigtail leaving the other part of my hair down.

After I change I wrote to mama:

* * *

_**Dear mama,**_

_**Today I just transefered to fairy tail from phanton lord. It's called that because nobody knows wheather fairys have tails or fairys exist. Have fun in heaven mom.**_

_**Love from your daughter Lucy heartfillia**_

After Lucy finished and looked at the clock It was already 7.30 school starts at 8.30. So she decided to go early so she could study the place a bit and see if there are any basketball, volleyball, swimming, tennis, soccer and other sports she could do.

I ran to school running, running takes about 15 mins to school and from my house and walking is 27 minutes, driving is 5 minutes and going on a bicycle is 10 minutes.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL:**

The school looked pretty big but my house was 50 feet taller than it. I opend the big golden gate and went inside.

I accidently bumped into a small person It was a girl with blue hair. Ah sorry Miss! I replied while acting like a gentlemen and she blushed and replied no need for fomalities hi my names Levy Mcgarden. HI my names Lucy Heartfillia and her blush disapperared when I said my name and when she looked at my cheast.

Are you new here? Levy asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

Yes I'm new here i transferred to phantom lord to fairy tail.

My boyfriend use to go to that school but then he transferred here.

Anyways I'll show you the head masters office is.

Lucy followed Levy to the masters office.

There was a big door with gold lines around it. "Not to shabby i guess" Lucy said.

Then Levy spoke here's the head masters office Lucy.

Lucy nodded and knocked on the door, she heard a mans voice saying come in, so she went in and saw nobody. So she went up to the desk and saw a midget looking man sitting there. She gasped and thought "Is this the head master?" How can he be so short like a midget?" The master spoke and said hi my names Markaror Dreyear (don't know how to spell his name) you must be the new student. I nodded and introduced myself, Hi my names Lucy heartfillia. He nodded and gave me the schedule.

* * *

_**School starts 7.00am**_

_**Art= 7.00am-8.00am**_

_**English=8.00-9.00am**_

_**PE=9.00am-10.00am**_

_**Lunch- 10.00am-11.00am**_

_**Maths-11.00am-12.00am**_

**history-12.00am-1.00pm**

**Japanese reading-1.00pm-2.00pm**

**School finsheds=3.00pm**

* * *

_I went out of the room and Levy was still there, so Lu-chan when i first met you, you looked like a boy levy said._

_I explained to her about that bit*h and then I forgot what I was doing, hey Levy-chan are there any sports clubs? She said yes but then replied "Do you like sports Lu-chan? Yes, I'm also a tomboy I scratch my neck on how she would reacked. She smiled I've never met a tomboy before. Well what are you interested in Levy-chan? Well I'm interested In girly stuff like makeup, fashion and other girly stuff._

_I then goodbyed Levy and went to the clubs I checked out tennis, swimming, volleyball, sprinting, soccer, basketball and football. I joined all of then since I loved them all._

_The bell rang for the classes I waited until the teacher called my name out, he was quite hot but not my type. I walked in and the boys all stared at my breast and ass. I can't believe I'm transferring into a school with perverted boys._

_I then wrote my name on the board __ルーシーハートフィリア__After I wrote It I introuduce myself "Hi my names Lucy heartfilia!" Ravi de vous rencontrer! "what?' The class said. Then a women step in "she says It's nice to meet you. How rude of you to say that to her say sorry. " Gomen ne sa y!" The glass replied._

_"Say hi to Lucy!" "hi Lucy my names Mr reedus it's nice to me you and sorry if this class is weird. Please take a seat next to Gray fullbuster. "Fullbuster put your hand up" Mr reedus said He stopped taking to his group and said "Hai sensei!" He put his hand up and Lucy walked to the seat next to him "he greeted her and she greeted him with a smile which could make any boy fall in love he *blushed* and turned around she tilted her head and continue doing what the art teacher said. She got out her easel and painted something. She painted a husky playing with a girl. After she finished painting she saw Levy-chan going up to Mr. Reedus too. So she ran staright to Levy-chan and said "levy!" she turned around and saw Lucy "hey Lu-chan!" Did you see every boy look at you having a nose bleed because of your big buss and big ass? She blushed "Levy-chan!" Levy laughed and said why are you here? "I've finished my drawing. "ok!" Lu-chan let me see it too!" Hai!" Lucy replied._

_Reedus sensei camd up and smiled at her cheerful drawing. "Magnificent!" Lucy she smiled and then It was the ended of Art._

_Then Lucy headed with Levy to there Lockers "lucky there lockers were next to each other. Then when they arrived they got there text books for english and staionary._

_Lucy walked up the stairs to English class, she was real good in all the languages._

_When she got there she slided the door open when she heard her name being called out. She entered the classroom and introduce herself and then people came up to her and said "Do you have a boyfriend? "How do you look so sexy and gorgeous?"  
But when someone was about to answer another question the women that was there before in art came up and said "please go to your seats please Lucy doesn't want to be bothered okay!" she snapped and they quickly returened to there seats. The class started and people were sleeping and taking so the teacher made then answer a question in greek language but they didn't know and the teacher asked If any one could answer It I put my handed up and she smiled at me and chose me She said to the student shut up or else you get detention and if you don't answer this question your an idiot. σκάσε ή αλλιώς μπορείτε να πάρετε κράτηση και αν δεν απαντήσουμε στο ερώτημα αυτό ηλίθιος σας. he could if said I'm not an idiot and sorry for taking/ speaking in class. I answered Δεν είμαι ηλίθιος και συγγνώμη για τη λήψη / μιλώντας στην τάξη. She smiled at me and glared at the student. She then spotted Levy drawing something and asked Levy a question How do you say shut up in greek? Πώς σας λένε σκάσε στα ελληνικά; Levy answered σκάσε. Luckly Levy was so smart._

_After english was sport I was so excited about sport. For sport we were doing basketball i was totally good at basketball._

_We sat on the bleachers and the coach said how do play basketball and what are the rules? I answered most of them because most of the people in my class don't play basketball.  
Then the coach said who want's to be the captain in basketball? I but my handed up there were only 2 hands up one was a girl with white short hair and blue eyes I think her name was Lissana or something. The coach chose the two of us and I chose my team boy, girl and Lissana too! When the match was about to start I said good luck to er but she ignored me and flicked her hair. What's with the bitchy attitude? I thought. GO! The coach blew his whistle and we started our team won since i'm so awesome. But in my mind was when Lissana tried to trip one of my team mates that had the ball and how she didn't pass the ball when someone was open. How bitchey is she?_

_After sport was lunch I followed Levy because Levy wanted me to meet her girl friends._

_I've got my bento and then walked with Levy to the table. I saw her friends wave to her so me and Levy walked up to them._

_"Hey guys this is the new transfer student Lucy Heartfillia!" They greeted me and introduce themself._

_"Hi my names Erza Scarlet the school's president!" It's nice to meet you lucy!_

_"Hi my names Juvia Lockcer try to not steal juvia's gray-sama._

_Levy introuce the others jellal, cana, mystogan, evergreen, mirajane and the others._

_Hey Levy I'm going to get a soda "Ok!"_

_I got out of my seat and grabbed my one dollar coin and went to the soda machine. I put it in and then when I finished filling It up I turned around then I bumped into someone and speelt my soda on them._

* * *

_**Chapter ends I think this is a long chapter.**_

_**Please at least put 2 reviews, follows and favouirtes in this chapter or I will not update in a long time.**_

_**I hoped you enjoy.**_

_**-lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	2. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:"Hi Guys!" I'm updating this story again since you guys love this story so much and thanks for voting in my poll in which story I should update Triplets and Tomboys and girly girls were in a draw so I did dip dip dog ****sheep ****not shit) you are not it.**

**Levy: Me I doesn't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does she only owns ****wonderful**** this story.**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was once a tom boy but then she met this hot, cute boy named natsu draganeel , but Natsu draganeeel likes cute girls and girly ones like lissnana stratuss. So Lucy wants to be a girly girlto get this cute boy. Will she get him? Or will Lissana get him first?**

**Previosuly:**

_**Hey Levy I'm going to get a soda "Ok!"**_

_**I got out of my seat and grabbed my one dollar coin and went to the soda machine. I put it in and then when I finished filling It up I turned around then I bumped into someone and speelt my soda on them.**_

_**Me: Lucy doesn't fell like taking today.**_

* * *

_**Lucy's Pov:**_

_When I turned around I bumped into someone and spelt my drink on him or her._

_I fell down on my bottom and apologised to them and said "you better watch were your going."_

_I then saw a handed and grabbed it and he or her pulled me up and I grabbed some napkins and gave it to him or her._

_When i got the napkin I turned to see who it was. I gasped when I saw him, he looks like gay dude d but he was a total hot tie, he had pink hair that spikes up in every direction, hazel eyes that could melt you when he stares at you for a long time "Wait what am I thinking about?!" _

_I wiped his shirt while saying "sorry!" or saying " I'm so stupid!" He chuckled at me with that adorable laugh. "Stooped thinking you stupid imagination!" I then said "sorry I"m not usually like this!" I scratched my head "WTF AM I SAYING?" He chuckled again and said so "Miss I-can't-watch-were-I'm-going-girl you don't need to wipe it I can get it of myse- I cut him of and said "NO IT WAS MY FAULT FOR SPILLING IT AT YOU!" his lips twitched a bit and said "no I can do it myself" I then said "I'm in the basket ball team!' Oh wtf I'm I saying. He then smirked and said "would if guess you were on the national food fighting team.'_

_his just teasing me not mad at me "yes!"_

_He than went to the bathroom and I went back down on my seat._

_I felt heat come on to my cheeks. "Am I blushing?" I tried to hide It but Miss Mcgarden saw it. "Oh shit" I muttered under my breath._

_"So Miss Heartfillia" Levy spoke up._

_"I see you got the hots for someone" She smirked and teased._

_I blushed and said "W-what are you taking about?"  
"Lu-chan Don't play dumb with me I know you like him" Levy wiggled her eyebrows._

_"Shut up!" Lucy Heartfillia doesn't fall in love with any-one!"  
"Oh but I just saw Lucy heartfillia have the hots for a guy!"  
"Fine!" Lucy huffed _

_"I do like him a bit"_

_"A bit?" What kind of crap are you taking to me about?"  
"Ok, ok a effing Lot."  
"Well do you want to know his name?"_

_"Kind off?" I said unsure of what to say._

_"His name is Nastu Draganeel."_

_"Levy do you like him too? Lucy said_

_"No, I like someone else" Levy said._

_"Tell me Levy-chan!" Lucy whined_

_"I'll tell you later, I don't feel like taking about him any-ways, If you want this Nalu think to happen yo-"_

_"HOLD ON A SECOND HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT HIM? STALKER!  
AND WHAT THE HELL"S NALU?_

_"One question at a time Lu-chan!" Levy said._

_"alright Miss Levy-chan!" Lucy said._

_"Ok first question's answer is because I am the principles grand-daughter and I kinda look at everyone's sheet and stalked everyone in school. Second answer is I am not a stalker (Lucy was thinking stalker Levy "how could you be such a stalker while befriending everyone?" and last questions answer is nalu is a couples name by combining your names you put na for Natsu's first 2 letters and Lu for your first 2 letters" Explanation done._

_"WTF LEVY?" said Lucy_

_"Don't swear like your brother Gajeel does!" Levy signed and said._

_"Fine and does Natsu girlfriend?" said Lucy_

_"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he doesn't because I read his pretty dense and his every girls dream boyfriend."_

_"Ok Levy."said Lucy._

_Then the bell rang and Lucy went to her next class which was maths so Lucy got her text books and went to room 1-4 to Maths class._

_She then waited for her name to be called out which was so boring and then didn't even bother to write her name cause the __boring__ I mean boring Maths teacher already wrote It and then she introduce herself and she was seated to the pink haired boy Natsu Draganeel. He smirked when I made a expression of dieing right now in here, where my secretive crush was sitting next to me._

_I walked next to the seat next to him and he said "Yo!" to me while smirking. I said 'Hi!" back to him and got out my text books while he balance his pencil on his adorable nose. "Stop dreaming this instants Heartfillia!" I said to myself._

_I wrote down all the notes and then the teacher gave me a quiz and I finished it in 5 minutes no seconds._

_I had to wait for the others to finish their quiz so I decided to draw a picture of me and Natsu. I first sketched a picture of me in a basket ball jersey and Nastu watching me I finished the picture and Nastu was then finished, he then tried to look over at my drawing but I closed it straight away._

_"Hey, Lucy!" he said annoyed_

_I twitched and then school ended and I had to go to the basket ball lobby._

_I then put my text books away and I closed my locker I then walked to the basket ball lobby and opened the door. I pushed through the door and there were loads of girls and a teacher._

_The other girls looked surprise and looked at my clothing and then turned around._

_Then the teacher spoke "Hi, you must be the new student.!" Hi, my names coach Rebecca!"_

_"Hi, my names Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I shook my hand with the coach and then turned around and the coach said to the other girls introduce them-self._

_A white haired girl came up and said "Hi, my names Lissana Startuss." Don't get in my way in basket ball._

_Gees__ don't need to be so mean I thought "wait why and I talking in my mind aren't I suppose to say what my minds telling me to say?"  
Then another white haired came up and said "Hi, my names Mira-jane startuss and please respect me and my sister._

_Gees__ the startuss sisters are like so bossy and mean, I thought._

_Then I met other girls Cana, Erza,Ever-green, Juvia and other girls._

_In basket-ball there were two team captains so Lissana and I were chosen by Coach Rebecca. We did paper scissors rock to see who chooses first of course the champion of paper scissors rock wins and that was me._

_I chose Erza first because Erza seem nice, If Levy was here I would chose her first but she's not here. Then Lissana chose Mirajane and then we kept picking. _

_Time-skip to Basket ball match _

_"Ok Erza since your the tallest you do jump ball ok?" said Lucy._

_"Alright!' said Erza._

_"Are we all set?" coach Rebecca said._

_"Hai!" everyone replied._

_Coach Rebecca threw the ball and then Erza jumped and got the ball she then dribbled the ball to half court (cause they were doing half court) and then Lissana steal the ball from Erza and ran it up to half court. She didn't even pass it to someone who was open. Then she did a lay-up and scored._

_Coach Rebecca blew the whistle and said to Lissana "Lissana you should If pass it to someone on your team, but great work any-way." _

_"Ok everyone get your stuff and go home!" Coach Rebecca said._

_We went to have a shower in the bathroom and change._

_Lucy had a quick shower and changed into a soccer jersey and soccer shoes._

_Then Lissnana came out smelling really nice._

_Then Erza came up to me and said "Are you going to Lissana's Birthday party?" _

_Lucy said "What?"  
Erza then replied "Oh you haven't heard, everyone in the basketball team and people that Lissana invites comes."_

_Then Lissana came up and said "You don't have to go If want to" She said In a wanting voice._

_Lucy then said "Ok I'll come then"_

_Lissana then said "__If__ your coming don't come in your basket ball jersey"_

_Lucy stuggled her shoulders and said yeah whatever._

_Then Lissana went out of the door and Lucy was left alone._

* * *

**_Lissana: Hmmp Chapter finish *flicks hair*_**

**_Levy: G don't have to boast._**

**_Lissana: I'm not boasting Miss crazy hair smart ass._**

**_Levy: Oh that does-it *bashes up Lissana*_**

**_Lucy: *sweat-drops* Me won't update until there's at least 2 reviews, follows and favouirtes._**

**_Me: I hoped you like this story *kicks levy an d lissana out of the door* Smiles_**

**_BYE! A/n read my other magnificent stories bands in love, triplets, america's childhood friends, Abandon Huskies, Miss geek and Secrets._**


	4. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
